dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuan Shu
Yuan Shu was the younger half-brother of Yuan Shao and a powerful warlord. Though he is a non-playable character, Yuan Shu is a central character to the rise and fall of the Later Han Dynasty. First joining the Allied Forces led by his half-brother, Yuan Shao, he later betrays Sun Jian, and takes his son under his army. Role in GamesEdit :"Yuan Shu does not bow to threats!" :::―Yuan Shu Dynasty WarriorsEdit In all of his portrayals, Yuan Shu is depicted as a deceitful, close-minded, foolish man. Like his brother, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu is infamous for his family name but is overconfident because of it. Keeping true to the events in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yuan Shu is assigned to back-up Sun Jian at the Battle of Si Shui Gate. Unfortunately for Sun Jian, out of jealously does not give him back-up, forcing Sun Jian to retreat. After Sun Ce gives Yuan Shu the Imperial Seal in exchange for troops, Yuan Shu declares himself Emperor. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Yuan Shu appears with his army at the Battle of Xia Pi, the Conquest of Wu and its clone stage, "Campaign Against Yuan Shu", claiming that the land of Wu is his own land. With the combined forces of Sun Ce and Liu Bei, Yuan Shu is defeated. QuotesEdit *"I am the Emperor! I am the land itself! You dare threaten me, you landless peasant?" *"Yuan Shu, I am counting on you." :"Common swine. You won't be smug for long." :~~Sun Jian and Yuan Shu, after being assigned to their positions before Hu Lao Gate; Dynasty Warriors 4 *"What is going on here? Why are you fighting over my land? I hold the Imperial Seal, which makes me as good as the Emperor. We will punish all who bring war and chaos to our land." :~~Yuan Shu after he appears in the Conquest of Wu stage; Dynasty Warriors 6 *''"Yuan Shu, you're running away? Just what did you come for in the first place?" :~~ Lu Bu angered by Yuan Shu's defeat; Dynasty Warriors 6'' Voice ActorsEdit *Tsuyoshi Takishita - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) Historical InformationEdit Yuan Shu (died 199),[1] style name Gonglu, was a warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He rose to prominence following the collapse of the imperial court in 189. Yuan Shu was said to be a younger cousin[2][3] of the warlord Yuan Shao, but was actually Yuan Shao's younger half-brother.[4] After the death of He Jin, he led a force to slay the eunuchs as the Imperial Corps Commander of the Imperial Tiger Guards, which was located just outside the capital. Later, he participated in an alliance against Dong Zhuo led by Yuan Shao. After the dissension of this alliance, he was not on good terms with Yuan Shao again until his final moments. Yuan Shu fled to Shouchun (present day Shouxian, Anhui) after repeated defeats by the combined armies of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. He declared himself emperor under the short-lived Zhong Dynasty (仲) in 197, citing superstition as his justification, including theHanzi in his name and style name. This audacious action made him a target of the other warlords. His extravagant lifestyle and arrogance caused many of his followers to desert him. Most devastating of the departures and defections - both to Yuan Shu personally and to the strength of his forces - was that of Sun Ce, who had recently conquered most of the Jiangdong territory under Yuan's banner. Following crushing defeats by the armies of Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Lü Bu, Yuan Shu attempted to flee north to join Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao sent his son, Yuan Tan, to try to aid Yuan Shu, however, an alliance between the Yuan brothers who had long hated each other was not destined, as Yuan Tan arrived too late, and Yuan Shu's forces were destroyed by Liu Bei. He died shortly thereafter of his grief. After Yuan Shu's defeat by the hands of Liu Bei and Sun Ce his officers Chen Lan and Lei Bao plundered Yuan Shu while he was still in demise. Familyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yuan_Shu&action=edit&section=1 edit *Grandfather: Yuan Tang (袁湯) *Father: Yuan Feng (袁逢) *Siblings: **Yuan Shao, elder half-brother[citation needed] *Cousins: **Yuan Yi, elder cousin **Yuan Yin, younger cousin *Spouse: Lady Feng (馮氏), daughter of Feng Fang (馮方) *Children: **Yuan Yao, son **Lady Yuan (袁夫人), daughter, personal name unknown, became Sun Quan's concubine *Relatives: **Yuan Wei (袁隗), uncle **Yang Biao (楊彪), brother-in-law **He Kui (何夔), distant cousin Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers